


Sea's Lament

by Gaby007



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Miscarriage (Mentioned), Prophecy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Poséidon sent l'instant exact où son pouvoir lui échappe alors qu'il se trouve en compagnie de Sally - l'instant exact où Persée Jackson est conçu.





	Sea's Lament

Poséidon sent l’instant précis où son pouvoir lui échappe alors qu’il jouit de la compagnie de Sally – l’instant exact où Persée Jackson, son premier fils depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, depuis le pacte conclu sur le Styx par les Trois Grands, est conçu.

Il sait que c’est une catastrophe – que la Grande Prophétie vient de le rattraper, que le destin de l’Olympe et de la civilisation occidentale ne tient brusquement plus qu’à un fil ténu, que le monde dépendra du bon vouloir d’un demi-dieu.

Avec ses enfants mortels, Poséidon n’est jamais certain de l’avenir : la mer est après tout imprévisible, toute de clapotis et de fraîcheur à un instant donné, toute de furie et de vagues meurtrières le moment d’après. Les demi-dieux qu’il engendre prennent aussi bien de la tempête que de l’accalmie, deviennent tout autant des héros que des monstres.

Vu les conditions actuelles, il préférerait avoir un peu plus la certitude que son fils à naître ne va pas couler l’univers pour une raison quelconque. Rien qu’un peu. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas l’avoir, ce ne serait pas drôle dans le cas contraire – les Moires ont un sens de l’humour des plus déplorables, il l’a toujours pensé.

Et même si le garçon tourne bien, il faut encore qu’il _parvienne_ à l’âge d’accomplir la prophétie. Poséidon connaît ses frères, l’aîné comme le benjamin. Ils ne lui pardonneront jamais la conception d’un nouveau héros, surtout Zeus – toujours paranoïaque, il n’a jamais digéré l’histoire du filet. Et il faut aussi compter avec les monstres…

Non, ce n’est vraiment pas le bon moment pour permettre à un nouvel enfant de naître. Sauf que maintenant, ce choix ne lui appartient plus : un fils _a_ été conçu, un fils _va_ venir au monde, un fils _va_ grandir et courir le risque de devenir un héros digne des plus grandes épopées d’Homère.

Poséidon regrette, il regrette vraiment. Ce serait plus doux pour le garçon de mourir avant même de pouvoir prendre son premier souffle – qu’arrive-t-il à ces enfants qui ne naissent jamais, au fait ? Descendent-ils dans le royaume de son frère, ou bien trouvent-ils un autre couple plus à même de les laisser voir le jour ?

Il regrette et pourtant il ne fait rien pour décourager Sally de garder l’enfant lorsqu’il lui apprend la nouvelle. Après tout, c’est son enfant, sa chair et son sang. Le dieu des mers n’a jamais su résister à ses enfants, même quand il aurait dû, regardez donc Polyphème. Même quand il sait que ceux-ci lui rapporteront assurément des larmes.

Il ne peut qu’espérer que le destin de son fils en contiendra moins que d’ordinaire pour un demi-dieu, pour que ce destin suive le même chemin que celui de son homonyme antique, le vainqueur de Méduse, pratiquement l’unique héros à avoir joui d’une vie longue et heureuse.

Il n’est qu’un dieu. Il ne peut qu’espérer et prier pour que l’espoir suffise.


End file.
